Roommates
by warblerklainegleek123
Summary: Kurt and Blaine want to live together, but don't have enough money. They move in with Wes and David, who need roommates. Even as grown men they act like teenagers. What shenanigans will Wes and David get up to? Will Kurt and Blaine be too cute for them? Will they barf Klainebows on the rug? Find the answer to these many questions by reading this future fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is a future fanfic about Kurt and Blaine living with Wes and David. I love warblers as you have probably noticed if you have read any of my other fics. I 'm pretty proud of that summery. Thank you if you have tried this : ) or opened it I should say.**

**I hope i attract many readers XD**

**WARNING: small suggestive content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee! (Yes, my disclaimers aren't fancy, deal with it.)**

**Ps. I just guessed with the ages! So please don't get mad at me it someone is to young! I like having them in their 20's**

* * *

Blaine stretched his arms as he woke up from a fun night with Kurt.

Well, as fun as it could get with Wes and David in the house.

After college, he and Kurt wanted to move in together but didn't have enough money from their jobs to pay everything on their own. So they moved in with Wes and David, who needed roommates. Wes and David assure him they aren't dating, they are merely best friends.

Or heterosexual life partners as they say.

Blaine got out of bed, careful not to wake Kurt, and slipped on boxers and sweatpants.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Wes and David eating cereal at the table.

"Morning," he greeted. He poured some coffee and sat across from them, hissing in pain.

"Hey, have fun last night?" Wes asked, hiding a smirk.

"By the hissing, I guess Kurt topped," David added.

"Shut up," Blaine mumbled. David burst out laughing soon followed by Wes. "Seriously guys, are you still teenagers or are you 25?" Blaine asked.

"We're just messing with you," Wes said, ruffling Blaine's bed head. Then Kurt entered the kitchen. He took some coffee and sat next to his boyfriend.

"Good morning." He said, pecking Blaine on the lips. It was a Sunday luckily, everybody had off today.

"My parents are visiting next week." Blaine said suddenly. All three guys looked at him.

"What?" Kurt was the first to ask.

"They… wanted to see what I've been doing with my life…" Blaine said awkwardly. There was an sudden silence.

"I want a dog," David said suddenly. Attention was turned to David.

"David, how would we have money to get a dog?" Kurt asked. David shrugged.

"I just thought it would be nice to have a dog." He replied.

"We barely have enough money to pay the bills." Kurt said.

"We could name her Muffin and she could sleep in my bed at night!" David yelled.

"David?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Ok." David looked down into his bowl. Everyone laughed.

"Well, on that lovely note I need to go work on some paper work the boss made me bring home," Wes said, getting up and putting his bowl in the sink. The three left at the table sat in silence for a couple seconds then a noise interrupted it.

Blaine and Kurt's eyes snapped to David who was trying to hold in laughter and failing.

"Yes David?" Blaine asked.

"Do you really think you can come in here shirtless and not expect me to make fun of you?"

Blaine looked down at his chest confused. He blushed when he saw the many hickies covering it.

"Wanky, Hummel," David added.

"Shut up David," Kurt said, then smirked.

"It's not my fault that I find Blaine's body hot."

"Um.. first of all, TMI and secondly it is your fault," David said.

"Not my point David." The other boy replied.

Then David asked, "What is your point?" and realized the stupidity of his question. Kurt smirked once more.

"My point is I find Blaine's body hot so I want to kiss and suck all over his body," David looked like he was about to barf.

"I walked into that, didn't I?"

"Yep." Kurt and Blaine said at once. David made a face and shuddered.

"I'm going to watch TV." He left the kitchen. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"You know I wasn't going to let the thing about your parents go right?"

"Yeah," Blaine said awkwardly. Kurt stared at him expectantly and Blaine sighed.

"A couple of days ago my mom called me asking if she and my dad could visit."

"Blaine," Kurt said, "I know there's more."

"You know me too well," Blaine said, chuckling nervously. Kurt gestured for him to continue.

"She… she asked me if I am straight yet and broken up with that f-fairy," Blaine said quietly. Kurt took Blaine's hand.

"Of course I told her no, that I was never going to be straight and that you are the love of my life" he smiled at Kurt. Kurt smiled back, rubbing circles into his hand.

"My mom just sighed and said that she and dad would visit next week and she hung up." Blaine finished.

"Baby," Kurt cooed. "I'm sorry."

"I don't really give a damn. The sooner it comes the sooner it will be over so they will ignore me again."

Kurt knew that Blaine was upset that his parents still didn't accept who he was, so he leaned over and hugged his boyfriend. Blaine pushed Kurt away. The lighter haired boy furrowed his eyebrows but understood when Blaine sat in his lap and hugged his torso and buried his head in Kurt's neck. Kurt smiled lightly and hugged back, kissing Blaine's head.

After a few minutes David came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Blaine!" he said excitedly.

Blaine lifted his head looking at David.

"_Tom and Jerry_ is on," David informed the curly haired boy.

Blaine perked up at this news and looked at Kurt, begging with his eyes. Kurt sighed and put an arm around Blaine's back and an arm under his knees. Blaine grinned and put his arms around Kurt's neck as his boyfriend stood up, carrying him to the living room.

"Klainebows!" David yelled. Wes audibly groaned from his room.

Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes at David's antics and situated themselves on the couch.

David grinned and sat in the recliner, happy that he could help cheer Blaine up.

* * *

**This is probably going to be a… two or three shot…**

**It is going to take a while for me to finish Secret Klaine chapter 7 so hang in there : )**

**I hope this was enjoyable!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

* * *

Blaine woke up to a loud _BANG_. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to the other side of the bed. It was empty. Confused, he slid of sheets and slipped on his shirt, as he slept shirtless at night because it got a little hot in their room._CLANK!_He jumped at the sudden noise. He hurriedly left the bedroom headed towards the source of the strange noise. Then he heard voices.

"You're such a dumbass Wes! You don't put 5 cups of sugar in pancakes! You don't put 5 cups of sugar in anything!" he heard Kurt yell. Blaine cringed at the level of his voice; Wes had clearly done something other than wanting to put a lot of sugar in pancakes.

"But I want it to be sweet Kurt," Wes said.

Blaine decided to walk in the kitchen then. "Hey, what's going on?"

Kurt's eyes widened "I'm sorry sweetie we didn't mean to wake you" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Its fine babe," Blaine reassured, "now what all the noise?"

Kurt gestured towards the lower cabinet that had pans overflowing it. "Wes was trying to make us pancakes from scratch."

Blaine turned to Wes "We have to go to work soon, and you were planning to make breakfast from scratch at-", Blaine paused to look at the digital clock on the microwave. "Shit! 8:20! I need to be at work at nine!" Blaine quickly ran back through the hall and to the bedroom. "Man, I've got to get ready!"

Kurt glared at Wes.

"What?" the man asked. Kurt pointed to the cabinet; silently telling Wes to clean the pots up, and went to make sure Blaine didn't have a heart attack.

"Blaine?" he asked coming into the room

Blaine made a noise of acknowledgement from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth quickly.

Kurt came up behind him and warped his arms around his torso and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Calm down sweetie." Kurt said gently. Blaine tried to push him off and gel his hair. He worked as a lawyer. He had tried a career in music but it was difficult. Blaine didn't like it as much as he thought he would have when he was fifteen.

"Hey! Stop" Kurt said, holding Blaine's arms down.

"Kurt" Blaine whined, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"No. calm down" Kurt demanded. Blaine reluctantly stood still.

"Take deep breaths." Blaine did as told.

Once Blaine was calmed down Kurt released him, and kissed his lips lightly.

"Now, get ready for work sweetie," he said and then left the room to wake up David.

Blaine took another deep breath and smiled. Kurt was so good at calming him down. He smoothed his gel over his hair, cringing a little. He didn't like to gel his hair like he did in high school, Kurt like his curls better and played with them when they were free of the gel prison.

Blaine wiped the extra gel off his hands and went to put his clothes on.

* * *

"DAVID!" Kurt yelled, shaking the sleeping figure for the hundredth time. He was so hard to wake up. He could sleep through anything, that's why he never wakes up to the alarm.

"DAVID GET YOUR ASS OUT OFF BED!" Kurt screamed as loud as he could.

"AAAAHHH!" David screamed, bolting up.

"Finally." Kurt sighed, running a hand through his hair that wasn't done yet.

"God Kurt, what time is it?" David asked groggily.

"8:38" Kurt mumbled. He didn't wait for a reply and left the room, going to check on Blaine.

Blaine fumbled with his tie, having hard time tying the delicate piece of neckwear. Kurt walked in and wordlessly helped slipped the fabric into the proper knot.

"Thanks babe," Blaine smiled.

"No problem" Kurt replied, finishing and kissing Blaine.

Blaine looked down at his watch.

"Shit, I _really _got to go now."

"You have coffee and a bagel in the kitchen" Kurt told him.

"Thank you. I love you so much," Blaine said

"I love you too. Now go!" Kurt said, pecking his lips one more time.

With that Blaine headed out.

After Blaine left, Kurt fell back on the couch. He didn't have to go into work till later. He closed his eyes, but was disrupted by the sound of something falling in the bathroom.

"Shit!" he heard Wes shout.

Kurt rubbed his eyes, and decided to go get dressed.

Later that day, Kurt and Blaine got back from work, they cuddled on the couch together, enjoying some alone time before Wes and David got back.

_Ding dong!_

Blaine groaned and reluctantly got up to go get the door. He walked over and opened the door, and froze at who he saw there.

His Mom.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am VERY sorry about the lack of updates! **

**Disclaimer: as always, glee is not mine!**

*Wes pov*

I walked through the front door, whistling lightly as I hung my jacket on the hook and walked into the living room. Not seeing Kurt or Blaine there, I yelled,

"Kurt! Blaine! I better not walk in on you two banging again!"

I looked into the kitchen and froze, regretting what I had said. There sat Kurt, Blaine, and Blaine's mother. She looked disgusted. My regret washed away and was replaced with anger. What the hell was she doing here?!

"Blaine? I thought she was coming next week," I said, aware that Blaine knew I was mad.

"Wes, go to your room please," Blaine said calmly, but I could see through his mask. He was upset. I reluctantly went up to my room, not wanting Blaine to break down. He was like my brother.

I lay on my bed, fuming. I am _not_ a child, I was just sent to my room! That woman is in my house! Well, not my house, but mine, Kurt, Blaine, and David's house.

I groaned, realizing how tired I was, and started to fall asleep.

* * *

*Blaine pov*

My mom had said that she wanted to come early without my dad. I was pissed. Kurt and him were having some completely innocent alone time. And then Mom rings the doorbell.

"So. Who was that?" Mom asked. I felt anger burn in me. I knew she thought I was some sort of whore that had three sluts living with me.

"That was Wes. My friend that Kurt and I live with," I said. Kurt took my hand under the table, clearly seeing the anger in my eyes.

"And you live with another man also…" she trailed off.

"Yes, mother. David, another _friend,_" I said. As if on cue David came skipping in from work, no doubt heading towards the fridge for a snack. He stopped short when he saw my mom.

"What the hell?" he asked me. My hand gripped Kurt's tighter.

"David. Go." I said through gritted teeth. David left, shooting me a worried look.

"So these are the… life choices you have made?" Mom asked pointedly.

"Yes," I replied simply.

It looked like she winced a little. I held back my anger.

"I thought I could convince you out of this phase," she said. My anger boiled over and I stood up.

"Get the fuck out of my house mother!" I yelled. She looked offended, but walked out all the same.

I broke down in sobs when she left. Why couldn't she just accept me? I felt Kurt's arms go around me.

"Shhh. It's okay, baby," he whispered, kissing my head.

Wes and David soon came out of their rooms to make sure that I was okay. Even after all these years, it still upsets me about my parents' view on me. But I supposed that was probably natural.

Kurt and I were watching TV together as Wes and David did things for work.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked me with his head on my chest.

"Hm?" I hummed.

"I just really love you," Kurt said, running his fingers through my now ungelled hair.

"I love you too," I replied, a little confused at the sudden affection.

"I wish we could afford to live alone..." he almost whispered.

"I know babe," I replied, sitting up and taking Kurt's hands "We will sometime in the future though."

"But don't you want to…" Kurt trailed off, and then whispered, "start a family?"

I was taken aback.

"Well, of course! Eventually!" I said, feeling guilty as I tried to reassure Kurt.

Kurt didn't say anything and smiled a little, but I knew it was fake. There was an awkward silence.

"I-I'm going to go work on some sketch designs," Kurt said, getting up to go to our room.

I sighed and slumped back on the couch. I knew I needed to do off, I need to propose to Kurt. I had been meaning to forever, but never did it. I was too nervous, and I couldn't afford a ring.

I guess I need to find a cheap ring, because I really love Kurt, with all my heart, and I want to marry him.

* * *

***sigh* I know, not my best. Oh, and a review I got made me look back at this to figure out how to finish it! So thank **_**NikitaLOVEdarrencriss**_**. I am back in school, so It will be even harder to write and such. READ THIS PLEASE: ****I write in my profile where I am in fanfictions and what I am working on so If you are curious to if I have even started something yet, look there! I keep it updates most of the time!**

**Follow me on tumblr also if you wish! Tumblr name: klainegleekstarkidlover**

**I also have mentioned my lovely beta before right? If I havent, her profile is****_ Klaine Is My Life. :)_**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
